There are a variety of types of agricultural working machines. Example agricultural working machines include, without limitation, agricultural prime movers, such as tractors, or agricultural harvesting machines, such as combines or forage harvesters. These agricultural working machines generally have a seat for an operator of the respective agricultural working machine, and a monitor for displaying operating data of the respective agricultural working machine. EP 2 211 081 B1 describes, for example, an armrest for a seat of an agricultural working machine on which a monitor is arranged for displaying operating data. The monitor is held by a holding device that allows the monitor to be tilted on two axes. In this way, dependent on the given light conditions, the monitor can be pivoted so as not to blind the operator.